


Pridog oneshots

by A_Large_Pile_Of_Ducks



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Woody feels guilt, pillow humping, pridog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Large_Pile_Of_Ducks/pseuds/A_Large_Pile_Of_Ducks
Summary: Oneshots about Slinky and Woody from Toy Story.
Relationships: Woody Pride/Slinky Dog
Kudos: 4





	1. Woody is sad but gets a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a Tumblr post and made this. I'm not sure if I have the okay to give credit for the idea.

Night-time, Woody had learned to love this time, he felt able to express some bits of himself that he keeps suppressed, his guilt, anger, sadness and more that he keeps hidden from his friends.

  
He sat up, looked to his right at Bonnie, then scanned around the room, it had become instinct by now ever since his friends and himself had nearly died from the incinerator, he had grown intense fear about someone close to him having actually died and him not being aware.

  
All his friends were there, he sighed, before slowly and carefully standing up, then jumped off the bed, a tiny thud was the result of the impact, he stood still to see if anyone was awakened by it.

  
Nothing happened after the sound, Woody sighed then turned to the door, then walked to it, making sure to not bump into any of the toys, liftings his legs in an awkward manner to avoid hitting them and waking them up, once he encountered Slinky, who was resting on his right side while facing him.

  
Woody stood up properly and stared at him, he found himself to be feeling calmer while his cheeks felt warm, he always wanted to hold his friend Slinky, he knew he had feelings for the dog, but he never felt like he deserved to be with him, so he dated Bo Peep to try and cope, but it didn’t do anything, instead his feelings for Slinky only grew stronger.

  
He snapped back into reality and continued heading to the door, he moved a chair to the door to open it and he left the room, he didn’t close it since he would be back soon, Slinky awoke from the door opening and watched as Woody left, he got up and manoeuvred around the toys, followed Woody and made sure to not be seen, he wanted to know why Woody left Bonnie’s room.

  
Woody went to the living room and sat on top of the coffee table next to the fireplace, he took his hat off and held it in his left hand, he sat in the fetal position and used his legs to cover his face, he wasn’t capable of crying so he could only whimper, he often wished that he could just so he can healthily release his emotions.

  
Slinky saw the corner of the wall and felt saddened by seeing the man he held feelings for being in such a state, he snuck closer and eventually was underneath the coffee table, waiting to see if he should comfort Woody or not, after a minute, he decided to see if Woody was okay, he went to the couch and jumped onto it, then jumped onto the coffee table, he went to Woody and the cowboy hurriedly put his hat back on.

  
Slinky sat next to Woody and asked, with concern, “Woody, are ya okay?” Woody turned his head to Slinky, murmuring, “I’m okay Slink, don’t worry about me.” Slinky tilted his head to his right, not believing it, “You were upset about somethin’, you shouldn’t be bottlin’ it up.”

  
Woody tilted the front of his hat downward, and didn’t say anything, Slinky went closer to Woody and pushed it upwards, without seemingly realising that his face was too close to Woody’s, which made Woody’s cheeks hot as he stared at Slinky, Slinky looked down at Woody and his face became hot, he moved back while saying a quiet “Sorry”

  
Woody sighed before saying, “I just feel horrible for all the horrible stuff I’ve done, when Andy got Buzz and my jealously about it, nearly abandoning you all for Japan, leaving you all at Sunnyside and us nearly dying from the incinerator. When it comes to all the things you’ve done for me, leaving Andy’s house to get me back after I was stolen, nearly breaking yourself so RC, Buzz and I could get on the truck, I never really thanked you properly.”

  
Slinky was conflicted, Woody felt guilt for all the stuff he did and for never properly thanking him, but felt slightly appreciative from Woody saying that, he placed his left paw on Woody’s lap, not knowing what to say, Woody moved his right hand on Slinky’s head and started petting him.

  
Slinky smiled and said, “Woody, you’ve done some bad things before, but you’ve improved, you aren’t at fault for leavin’ us at Sunnyside or the incinerator thing. You didn’t know what,” Slinky stopped before saying with venom, “Lotso would do to us. Plus, you got us out of Sunnyside, we should’ve believed you and thank you for that.”

  
Woody replied, “Thank you Slink, for what you said and everything you’ve done, I deeply appreciate it.” Woody then said with a laugh, “I could kiss you right now.” Slinky froze, then smirked, “Why don’t you?” If Woody had blood, his face would’ve turned red, his cheeks were burning and asks, “Would you be fine with it?”

  
Slinky smiled, then nodded, Woody took a small breath before cupping Slinky’s cheeks suddenly, it slightly startles Slinky before he relaxes, Woody moved closer to Slinky’s face and once they got close enough, they close their eyes, they were nervous and excited, Slinky cups Woody’s cheeks in return.

  
Slinky presses his lips to Woody, he feels little fireworks where his heart would be, Woody was screaming in his head in happiness, he kisses Slinky back and the passion increases over time, they are enjoying it and they move closer until their bodies are touching, Slinky’s tail is wagging wildly.

  
They finally stop after what felt like an hour or two, but it was only 3 minutes, they were caught their breaths, once Woody had caught his breath, he pet Slinky again and said with bravery, “I’ve loved you for so long.” Slinky smiled and replied, “Finally, I’ve been hintin’ it at you. I love you too.”

  
Woody smiled before kissing Slinky again, Slinky wrapped his arms around Woody’s neck, and they were still enjoying it, they stopped after some minutes again, Slinky then said, “Let’s see what else we can do.” Woody nodded, “We have the time.”


	2. Woody fails at hiding his boner

Woody smacked his forehead with his right hand, then sigh a quiet "No, not now. Why this time?" Woody had been daydreaming of Slinky again, it was sweet at first, cuddling and kissing him to suddenly sexual, jerking Slinky off, cumming on Slinky's face, fucking the dog senseless, even when he tried to rid of them, it kept invading his mind.

Woody would've been fine with jerking off, but he was with the other toys, he tried to think of a way to hide it, but nothing came up, he remembered his hat and took it off to hide his erection.

Slinky had been resting under Andy's bed, his head was on his front paws and he was daydreaming about sucking Woody off, the daydream was making him horny and his cheeks warm, he soon got the idea of satisfying his wishes and got up to find Woody.

Slinky saw Woody next to the toy box, his hat covering his crotch and his cheeks pink, he got suspicious about why he was doing that, so he went to Woody, the cowboy got nervous and once Slinky got close to him, Slinky kissed Woody's cheek, which made Woody smile.

"Hey Slink." Slinky tilted his head and stared at Woody's hat, before asking, "What are you hidin'?" Woody bit his lip and tilted his hat so Slinky can see his erection, Slinky smiled and licked his lips, "Woody, visit me in the closet. I'll explain more when you're there, honey."

Woody nodded and followed Slinky into the closet, Slinky locked the door after Woody entered and jumped onto Woody while hugging him and constantly kissing his cheeks, Woody dropped his hat and fell onto the floor and kissed Slinky while the dog's tail wagged.

Woody rubbed Slinky's head then smirked as he flipped Slinky over onto his back, Slinky stared at Woody and said, "I want you to fuck me." Woody was surprised then said, "Are you sure? What do you want me to do? Do you want me to be gentle?"

Slinky chuckled and said, "I'll tell you later, sit up please, I want to see how big your dick is." Woody was nervous but sat up and unbuckled his belt and went to unzip his pants but Slinky's left paw stopped him, then unzipped it himself, he moved Woody's underwear downward and lowered his head.

Woody's erection surprised Slinky, mainly by the impressive length and girth, he whispered a "Golly bob howdy" before kissing Woody again, who moved his left hand down to rub Slinky's crotch, which made the dog moan before rubbing his crotch on Woody's left leg, with the friction and feeling making him moan more.

"Woody, are you fine with me suckin' that big dick of yours?" Woody nodded and kissed Slinky's forehead, the dog kissed Woody's forehead, cheeks and lips before going lower to his jaw, neck, collar bone, eventually Slinky reached Woody's throbbing dick.

He moved underneath and licked the underside, moving his tongue towards the tip and did it again some more times, Woody moaned a bit, which encouraged Slinky to swirl his tongue around the tip, then put it into his mouth and bobbing his head slightly, his lips only covering the tip.

Woody then put his right hand on Slinky's head and slightly pushed it closer to him, Slinky took more of Woody's dick while still bobbing his head up and down, once he had the entire shaft in his mouth, he moaned, the vibration aroused Woody even more as he started to thrust his hips a bit.

Slinky continued this and continued grinding his bottom half against Woody's left leg, the sensation of Woody's legs going against his now erect dick made him moan more, when Woody asked, "Slink. Can we do more?" Slinky stopped and took the cowboy's dick out of his mouth, then asked with a lifted eyebrow, "Would you like to fuck my ass?"

Woody nodded and Slinky turned around, he lifted his ass to Woody, who kneeled and gently grabbed the dog's hips, Slinky then turned his head to Woody and asked, "Can you go gently when you're enterin'?" Woody learned over and kiss Slinky's lips, and answered, "Of course, dear." He aimed his dick to Slinky's anus and slowly entered.

Slinky was trying to focus on breathing while Woody stopped occasion to make sure Slinky had adjusted, eventually, he was fully in and kissing Slinky again, who separated for a bit to say, "Get rougher over time" before kissing Woody again, Woody slowly exited until only the tip was in, then he thrusts back in, slightly faster than before, which made Slinky moan.

Woody kept thrusting complying with Slinky whenever he asked the cowboy to fuck him faster and harder, 3 minutes had passed when Slinky suddenly moaned "Fuck me harder, Woody." Woody whispered into Slinky's left ear while smirking "Only if you tell me who you love." Slinky was panting when he answered, "You. I love you so much. I want to call you my husband."

Woody slammed into Slinky's tight ass harder, which made him moan loudly, his tongue came out while his eyes started to roll back, slightly cross-eyed, Woody and Slinky were getting closer to their orgasm, so to speed things up, Woody gripped Slinky's dick and started jerking him off, which made the dog's moans louder.

Woody yelled, "Fuck, I'm cumming!" Slinky moaned again as Woody's warm cum was being ejaculated into his ass, while he came onto the floor, his panting didn't stop and he whimpered when Woody pulled out, Woody laid on his side to the right of Slinky, the dog fell onto his right side while Woody cuddled up to him while kissing him.

They stopped for breath when Slinky said, "Can we do it again soon?" Woody answered, "Sure, but let's rest for a bit." Slinky nodded and began to fall asleep while Woody gently patted his head.


	3. Woody and Slinky fuck to establish dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at a random apartment.

Woody groaned as he heard a thump and moan, Buzz and Jessie were fucking loudly again, Slinky, who was laying on Woody's right was hitting his head against the pillow, he and Woody had to deal with this for a month straight.

Woody used a vacuum, moving furniture loudly and asking them to stop, it didn't work however, he tried to get an idea, nothing hit his head until he thought of fucking Slinky, he turned to Slinky and asked with a smirk "How about we fuck louder than them?" Slinky moved his head to look at Woody and smirked, he then asked, "Can I be top?"

Woody smiled and began kissing Slinky, touching him all over his body while Slinky tried to take Woody's clothes off, the cowboy broke the kiss and removed his clothes slowly to tease Slinky, the dog got a little bit annoyed and hastily took Woody's clothes off and immediately began kissing his body, Woody however pinned Slinky down onto the bed and began kissing the dog.

Woody then moved downwards and started jerking Slinky's dick and licking it, making the dog blush and moan, Woody then took the dog's dick into his mouth, he then bobbed his head up and down, making Slinky moan louder, saying the cowboy's name over and over again, getting louder over time.

Slinky then moved on top of Woody and pushed him onto the bed with his front paws as his lower half moved closer to Woody's ass, his erect dick pressed against the cowboy's anus, Woody moved his head to look at Slinky as the dog began inserting his dick into Woody's anus, which made him moan loudly.

Once Slinky was fully in, he wrapped his arms around Woody's neck as he began thrusting wildly, making Woody moan louder, the cowboy yelled, "Fuck me harder, Slink!" Slinky complied and did so, making Woody moan more, Jessie and Buzz stopped when they heard the cowboy and dog's loud moaning, Jessie then said, "Maybe we should quiet down." Buzz nodded and continued.

The two couples continued fucking until they came, Slinky had his knot inside Woody and couldn't pull out, Woody rolled to his side and Slinky moved to be in front of Woody, who held him and kissed his forehead, they fell asleep without being bothered.


	4. Slinky is horny as fuck and Woody tries to help him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently only female dogs into heat, but I'm too tired to fully care about it.

Slinky whined as he saw his red cock springing to life, the heat and need to breed was overpowering and he was embarrassed, he thought of hiding and waiting it out, but he concluded that it wouldn't work.

He tried to think of how to deal with this heat but the hormones were interfering with his train of thought, he heard the other toys leaving the area he was in and he took the chance to get under Andy's bed and hide when he saw an unused and forgotten pillow when he got an idea to relief himself.

He walked to the pillow and moved his top half to the pillow to lay and relax on it, as his bottom half got close to the side, he started imagining that he was about to fuck Woody and his bottom half started grinding on the pillow.

The friction and sensation are enough to make him moan and gasp into the pillow, he moaned a little, "Fuck me, Woody. I need your cock in me." Slinky humps the pillow harder as he grinds his sometimes non-existent teeth together, he imagines Woody moaning and wanting him to go harder and faster.

Woody notices that Slinky's gone and tried to find him, not being successful until he goes under the bed, he's shocked to see Slinky humping the pillow while moaning the cowboy's name, he remembered that this week was when Slinky's body is ready for mating.

He felt aroused from Slinky's actions and moaning, he unbuckles his pants and unzips it, before pulling his pants and underwear down to his mid-thighs and begins masturbating, he decides to wait until the dog moans his name.

Slinky then moans "I want ya to fuck me, Woody. Make me cum and scream your name." Woody smiles and walked to Slinky and grabbed his hips, which caused Slinky to turn and yelp from Woody catching him when he feels Woody's cock rubbing his anus.

Woody then says, "I heard you saying that you wanted me to fuck you, would you like that to happen?" Slinky unexpectedly kissed Woody's lips and he answered in a low voice, "Yes, I want ya to cum inside me. Make me yours." Woody smiled and entered Slinky slowly, which made the dog gasp, "Slam it into me, Woody!"

Woody did so, which caused him to yelp as Woody began thrusting inside of him quickly, the pillow rubbing his cock helped him feel more pleasure, to the point that his eyes went cross-eyed and rolled back, while he stuck his tongue out and began panting.

Woody kept going harder and faster while moaning into the dog's ear, "Fuck! So fucking tight! I've wanted to fuck you!" Slinky smiled as he said, "I don't want this to stop!" He felt Woody's cock hitting his prostate which made his moans louder, to the point that Woody kissed him to stop the other toys from finding out what they're doing.

Slinky felt his walls tightening around Woody's cock as he getting close, Woody was still close to his lover's face when Slinky said, "I'm gonna cum!" Woody smiled and went harder, the cowboy was moaning Slinky's name as his grip on the dog's hips tightened.

Slinky was so close to orgasming when he yelled "Woody! I'm cummin'!" into the pillow, as Woody then came, bursting his warm seed into Slinky, the dog slid down the pillow as Woody then held him bridal style, Slinky's cock started to calm down.

The couple fixed themselves, Woody went out from under the bed while carrying Slinky in his arm, who was asleep, he sat down next to the toy box as Buzz came to him, the space toy asked, "What were you two doing?"

To which Woody answered, "Playing checkers." Buzz believed him and left to let the questioning toys know why they heard weird sounds under Andy's bed.


End file.
